


Howl.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Set it off. [2]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Maxx gets bitten by a werewolf, Minor Injuries, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Maxx gets bitten by a dog, the others notice him acting strangely and on the full moon, it hits.





	Howl.

Maxx felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

He had been feeling sick and off ever since a large dog had bitten him in the park the previous month, thankfully Zach was there and he hit the dog with a large branch, making it let go of Maxx, the two running off as fast as their legs could carry them before they got to the safety of their house, Maxx promptly passing out the moment Zach had slammed the door shut. 

The other three had spent the next two weeks taking care of a sick Maxx who had a fever like none of them had seen before and was throwing up every five minutes. Mostly Cody though. 

Cody had been extremely nice recently, almost as if he was proving something, to himself or to the others Maxx didn't know but he did know that ever since that drunk kiss the two of them had shared he knew for certain that he held certain emotions towards the lead singer. Eventually, the fever broke and Maxx was able to leave his bed, however had noticed something was off. His senses seemed too sharp, smells too strong, noises too loud. He figured it was an after effect of whatever had been in his system and he left it alone.

Now however the other three where out, Maxx having pleaded sick again and all the pets where thankfully downstairs and Maxx was in his bedroom, the door locked as he leaned against the closed door, his hair standing on end and his jaw aching while the full moon shone outside. 

There was a mirror across from him, his eyes blurred momentarily and he blinked to clear them. 

When Maxx opened his eyes again they where a bright amber yellow. 

Maxx let out a yelp and stared at his reflection in shock, no, that was most definitely not right, his eye color was a green not yellow....that's when the aches began. 

Maxx groaned and knelt down onto the ground, panting as he lifted a shaking hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead and upper lip, the pain forcing him onto all fours and he stared as thick blonde hair grew on the back of his hands, his fingernails slowly starting to grow and Maxx let out a strangled cry as he watched his fingernails turn into dark colored claws. 

Maxx felt his jaw ache and he crawled slowly over to his mirror, placing a hand against it and staring into the glass as he watched his canines grow, his jaw stretching and his nose slowly growing dark and wet. 

He let out a pathetic sounding whimper and buried his face in what now resembled paws, a sharp pain in his spine suddenly striking through him and he peeked back only to moan in pain at the tail that now curled between his legs. 

Maxx buried his face again laying on the ground and trembling with the pain that coursed through him, howling with pain as the transformation completed and where Maxx Danziger used to lay now laid a huge wolf creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Want another one of these trainwrecks? lemme know if Zach and Dan should stay human or not.


End file.
